Untrustworthily Faithfull
by corpsedollie
Summary: What did Itachi do to upset Sakura so much. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but I am trying my best to keep to the original Characters**

**I Do NOT own Naruto**

**Pairing: SakuXIta**

**By VioLeeLee**

**_ Untrustworthy Faithful_**

'I t...t...trusted you' she stuttered with tears in her eyes. Trying to keep back the sulks but it just for some reason kept on bursting out. Warm tears replaced the cold ones on her cheeks. She felt her insides fill with pain. She felt like she was stabbed. And she suffers a slow and painful death.

She looked up to his perfect face, half in pain she held to her stomach as if it would take the pain away. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Dropping one for one on the floor, fading as the seconds tick by.

'IT just sorta happened' Itachi half whispered. Not knowing what is the right thing to say to his girlfriend of almost a year.

He was sort of ashamed of what he did. He has never stooped so low as this. And hurting the girl of his dreams. He felt completely and utterly like a dog. Not even dogs do what he did.

He stretched his arms out towards her to comfort her. All he wants is for her to be in his arms again. He just needs her body against his. After all. This is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He left one of the most powerful clans to be with her. She is perfect in each way possible. He knows for a fact with his entire mind and all his heart that she is made for him. He even has the ring in his pocket if things don't turn out sour.

She shoved him away. He didn't move as the shove had no effect what so ever. But the thought was there. She clearly was hurt.

'I loved you Itachi'

The'd' on the love made his heart ache with pain. That was a clear low blow, even for him. He couldn't take that. He was so stupid. He shouldn't have gone out yesterday afternoon to fetch homework at Ino's home.

'I love you Sakura... please... you have to believe me, she provoked me at first...' he stuttered and stopped as he knew that he just used two wrong words at the end of his sentence. He now wished that he could take the words back. Even if he has too eat it. But the words were already out there...

Like his father always said: You could not change the past. No action undone. No words unspoken. It's impossible. His father was always a wise man. How he misses them. The thought of their fearful faces filled his mind.

Sakura's eyes wide open with shock, couldn't believe her own ears. Fresh tears filled her eyes. 'At first' she muttered. She wiped her fresh tears in the napkin that she had in her hand. 'I think it's over, Itachi'

She said taking her already packed suite case and heading for the door.

'Bu...' Itachi said trying to get in front of her.

'ITS OVER' she yelled at the top of her lungs. She glanced once more back at the guy she thought that she could trust and the she walked out the house. She felt like she was being followed and a couple of times, she looked back to find no one. She started running in the first direction her feet set pace on. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She felt herself standing in the Konoha streets with her suitcase in her one hand and nowhere to go. It was nearly night and she was hungry and tired. She had absolutely no money on her.

She sat at the side of the street; she placed her suitcase on her next to her. The street was extremely quite. She whipped the remaining tears from her eyes.

Her legs ached of pain. She did fall a couple of times but she picked herself up a couple of time and kept on running. The pain in her legs had nothing compared to what she felt in her heart.

She took one of her clothes that she took with and cleaned her wounds. She was too tired to heal the wounds with her chakra. All her energy was drained from her body. She nearly felt to the point where she was going to faint.

'Sakura?'

Sakura looked around to find a blue eyed man starring back at her with a bewildered expression. His yellow hair shot up in every direction possible. His unique jumpsuit was hard to miss even from a mile away.

'Sakura' he called once again as if he was not heard the first time. He filled the space between them in no time at all. 'What the hell happened' he said as he saw her puffy swollen eyes which were filled with tears.

Sakura didn't answer as it was too painful too talk about. She stood up and fell into Naruto's embrace. She felt herself sulking for what must have been an eternity. Naruto wrapped his arms even tighter around her fragile body. He drew her closer to him leaving no space between them.

' I hate him' she stuttered as she pressed her face into Naruto's chest. Naruto knew who she was talking about. He immediately knew who he was. He didn't approve of their relationship from the beginning

Naruto tightened his grip on her. Her skin was cold. She was shivering as the cold winds filled the air.

'Come and stay with me' he said as he rested his chin on her pink hair. 'You will be save there. I promise. I will protect you... even if it costs my life'

**I dunno if I should really continue this one. It depends on the response that I will be getting on it. If Its Good I will continue and If it's bad... well... you get the point.**

**Everybody likes reviews. Come on. Who doesn't...?**

**Please Let me know what u think and please let me know what i can do to better** **my writing skills and so forth**


	2. Chapter 2

GREETINS ALL. HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME DAY THIS FAR. SO I GOT TO TYPE CHAPTER 2 EVEN THOUGH ITS A REAL BORING CHAPTER ACCORDIN TO ME . I STIL BEG OF YOU GUYS TO JUST READ THREW IT AND REVIEW. THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT SO IT WONT EVEN TAKE YOU A SECOND. I NEED SOME WISDOM FROM YOU GUYS ON HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS. SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISASM. ABD THEN LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT THE LEAST THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. WITHOUT IT, I WOULDN'T HAVE PUBLISHED CHAPTER 2 ...Untrustworthily faithful...

Itachi sat on his bed in his cold and lonely room. He had a picture frame of him and Sakura in his hands staring at this rather happy photo. He was embracing a happy Sakura. No tears flooded in her stunning emerald eyes. Her rosy cheeks brought out the perfect smile.

The one in a million smile that could lift the mood up in any room. His eyes shifted from the happy pink haired girl to his own, he saw a less irritated and less unhappy reflection of himself. He would have never realized that the one person that his brother found incredibly annoying would be the person he was starring at in the happy photo. The one person that made him actually smirk for as much as a smile

It has been a week and he has not heard anything from Sakura. The lonely house which was usually filled with happiness and joy being Sakura was cold and empty being just him. He wondered if she was still alive, he knew deep down (even tough he hoped that not being the case) that she had nowhere to go, all her friends and all her family did not completely approve of their relationship. They loved Sakura very dearly but kept their distance from her because of him. Everybody hated him for the rumors that has been spreading like wild fire. Rumors that weren't much rumors the truth at that, but any case it was none of their business. Everybody hated him Everybody except for Ino. He hated himself for even thinking about the seductive blond. Thinking about her in the same train of thought as his beloved Sakura.

Itachi picked the frame up in his one hand and threw it against the room making it hit wall. The frame with its glass shattered into a million pieces flying into every direction possible. The photo floated like a dwindling feather nearly defying gravity and ever so slightly touching the wooden floor. There the perfectly happy photo lay amongst shattered glass. Just like their relationship. Broken.

'Aaahhgg' he rested his tired face in his palms of his hands. He was tired. Physically and emotionally. He couldn't take this painful torture anymore. He wouldn't. He didn't want to carry on another second of his meaningless life until he knew that she is safe. That someone was looking after her. He wanted to hold in his arms. Hold her tightly and never let go

He combed his fingers threw his black hair. A little voice inside of him hindered on the thought that she may be dead. He shuddered... To even think such a foul thing. His mind filled with a dead Sakura lay in a black coffin. What use to be a lovely shaded pink color hair spread over a white pillow was a faded and dull pink. Her beautiful shaped face with an ugly shade of zombifide whitish grey. Her lips had no color and was dry.

He suddenly stood up and he head for his bedroom drawer. The top drawer was his weapon drawer. He opened it violently making the weapons shatter against each other. There lied his trusting kunai amongst the other silly weapons. It shone out more to him then the other weapons did. He grabbed the weapon in his hand and went to sit again on his empty bed. He took the kunai with both hands on the handle pointing the sharp edge to his heart.

'This is it' he whispered half heartedly to himself. Anger and frustration built inside him like a wild and uncontrollable beast which was trying to escape. The only way to get rid of this filthy thing is to take it out.

With all his will and with all his might he thrust the kunai in for a quick and yet painless stab. But stopped dead when his kunai was countered by someone else's. Someone that just entered the room and threw the kunai at him. Sparks flew as he dropped the kunai.

He looked up to face the one person he did not expect to see. The one person staring back at him on the verge of committing suicide... THANK YOU FOR READING AND GETTING THIS FAR... PLEASE REVIEW. IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME... NO REALLY IT DOES :)


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings All ^^,) I trust you all had a pleasant week this far. My two weeks was kind of hectic because first I was sick and then I have writers block which could get quit hectic if you know what I mean... but this week I Made point (.) of it to finish this chapter so that you guys can be happy by making me happy so that I can get reviews ^_^ look at that happy face for the reviews that I did get.

Thanks also to all the subscribers. That really makes my day when I see my talent is appreciated. (Don't want to sound like I am self obsessed because I am not)

Anyways... thanks allot for choosing to click on this story and reading and review ^^,)

Untrustworthily Faithfull

Chapter 3

The steam of the kettle hooted as it was ready to be taken of the heat. Sakura took the dishcloth and handles it with caution; she poured herself some in the pink porcelain cup and set the rest on the wooden plate for later. Sakura couldn't sleep for the 5th night in a row. She could feel the lack of sleep drilling into her body.

She did not want to rest. She refused. When her eyelids touched each other, behind she saw his face. More importantly she saw his red eyes staring back at him. It doesn't matter how far she runs or how long she runs from the eyes they seemed to be on top of her.

Sakura took a sip of her hot tea and clinched as it was still steaming hot. She blew of the steam of the top.

The scene that happened 5 days ago played over in her mind like a video tape stuck on repeat. She felt her heart ache when she saw his face. She felt even worse as she could still hear his voice as if it was right next to her. Saying what she feared the most.

"_She kissed me" his beautiful voice whispered the words._

_She could see her shocked expression, like an outsider would witness a lover's quarrel. The annoying third person. Her stunning blue eyes filled with tears. Her face turned into a painful one. She could feel the pain of the pink haired girl all over again. She did not want to ask the most obvious question that was scratching in the back of her throat and at the back of her mind but it just spilled out like a can of freshly opened beans "Who?"_

_The shortest and most painfull question she had to ever endure in her whole life. A question that she as sure as hell hurt her most then it would ever hurt Itachi._

_He looked at her with the most black eyes that were drowned in betrayal, the eyes of a Judas. He whispered even more inaudible then before "Ino"_

_Her face drenched with a new set of tears. Another knife straight to her heart. The pink-haired girl dropped to the floor with her hands going straight to her face. She knew that this sight of her was a sight she did not want to be seen. She did not want the weakness to reveal itself as it did. _

_Itachi stood stupidly like a statue looking down at his love. He clearly was at a loss for words. He wanted to clear the space between him and her but she indicated with her hand for him to stay away. She whipped her tears with her sleeve and peeped at Itachi that was still looking at her without an expression on his face. _

"_I love you" he said trying yet again to embrace her. _

_Sakura forced laughed almost sarcastically at that statement. Like that was some understatement... "What where you doing there?" Sakura asked._

_She head towards the bedroom that her and Itachi shared. Since the huge house did belong to the Uchiha-clan, Sakura decided rather to leave the building. Then rather chase him away. _

_Itachi dwindled around the question a bit. Like hoping that the subject would change in some dramatic way. But nothing happened._

"_She asked me to fetch some homework for you..." he stopped as the answer to that even sounded dumber when it's spoken loud "What are you doing' _

_Sakura was packing all her belongings in her suitcase... She had to get out of this building and out of his face_

That's all she could remember. That's all she wanted to remember.

She blew some more steam off of the teacup. And attempt to sip it again discovering it to be just right.

She knows for a fact that Itachi does love her. She knows it in her deepest self that he does have emotions when it concerns her... The way he always looked at her, as if she was the last person on earth and that he would not even see any other girl. She has been told that that people from the outside could see how much he loves her by others. They say it's even creepy for the way he looks at her. Like a baby with a new toy and nobody else is allowed to look at it dare alone touch it. He changed the way he was just for her. He became a bit more friendly if not much towards her so that he could have her. He changed his ways from the Akatsuki and their agendas so that he could be with her.

She took another sip of the tea. It sank in to the bottom of her stomach with all the pain. The tea presented itself as the soothing comfort when everything else fails. Even the sunshine and radiance of her friends. The friends that she trusted

Itachi masculine face appeared in her mind again. She sighed as she did miss him. The strong arms that comforted her when nobody else could. The days when he comforted her because other people hurt her, those were the days when she never would have thought that the person holding and protecting her from the cruel world would be the same person hurting her in the end.

Why did he kiss Ino-pig when he loved her so much, something does not add up.

"Hey Sakura-chan"

Sakura jumped at the mention of her own name. 'Oh, hey Naruto'

'Can't sleep huh?' he said pulling out a chair and sitting across her.

'I did sleep a little bit' she lied and took another sip whilst trying to avoid eye contact

'You always have been a bad lair'

Naruto moved closer to her and closely examined her face. Her appearance was a bit on the off side. Her eyes had heavy grey bags under it. And her eyes itself was red. Her hair had no colour to it and stood in every direction possible. She did not have her usual forehead protector in her hair like she always does. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled.

Naruto was shocked at her appearance as she did always worry about her looks, but this time it clearly didn't matter. That man drained the entire colour from her life and she looked dead. He hates to admit it but he hated to see Sakura like this. It killed him internally to see the girl that he live for drained from everything that made her a human being. He wanted to fix her. He has to help her by taking the knifes out and healing the deep wounds himself. Naruto knew something deep within himself that there has not been a time in his life that he wanted to hurt Itachi more. Even to have the pleasure to kill him with his own two bear hands.

Sakura attempted a weak smile but gave up when she realised that Naruto was not buying it. She stood up from the table and dished herself some more tea. She grabbed another porcelain cup and filled it with tea. She had her own cup and Naruto had his.

'Sakura, you know sooner or later you are going have to talk to me about it' Naruto said holding her hand and trying to make eye contact but she was clearly avoiding it.

'Can we please not talk about this' she said and sipped her tea a bit faster.

'I want to help' he started but saw that it was not going anywhere.

He sipped his tea. The silence in the room carried on a long while as the minutes ticked by. Not one of them spoke a word to each other. Sakura clearly was not in the mood, Naruto would attempt it but he knew it would be like talking to a wall.

Naruto stood up 'I am going out' he suddenly said, nearly making the chair he sat on fall to the floor. His attitude was indeed that of an angry man.

Sakura did not respond and carried on drinking the tea. Her mind was clearly elsewhere

Naruto darted towards the outside world feeling his pocket and making sure he had his trusting kunai in his pocket and some guts with no fear because tonight he is heading towards the house with the lonely Uchiha bastard in it. He is going to make him suffer like she is suffering...

I need to know what you guys think and I need some pointers on how to improve. Human beings sometimes live on to improve and if I improve then I can write more...

Well...

Enjoy the rest of your week...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola **

**fanfiction and Naruto people alike... The next episode that everybody has been waiting for...**

**I hope you guys like it and please please please review... I really appreciate the reviews and the subscriptions. It makes my day when I see it. And the more I get the faster I start with the next chapter... **

**Well I hope you all enjoy **.)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Untrustworthily Faithfull**

**Chapter 4**

**By ViolentLeeLee**

The anxious but rather determined blonde was not thinking like reasonable rational person would. He got himself completely worked up with some sort of evil adrenaline. His mind (in the eyes of an mentally disturbed person) was set as clear as crystal with the intention of eliminating this menace, named Itachi Uchiha from the face of this God forsaken earth. To stand victorious over the enemy that cause his best friend and the girl that he claimed he will marry from day one so much pain and heart ache.

The mental image filled the young man's head if a battered and bruised possibly dead Itachi. A scenario like that to Naruto would truly be too sweet and rather spectacular. He grinned mischievously to himself. This opportunity was more then perfect. This thought gave the blonde another adrenaline rush which upon he started running faster in the night threw the buildings. Pass some rather familiar and favourite hang-spots where him and his friends use to pass the time. Naruto gave no notice to any of the people staring at him. He did not even glimpse to look at the buildings as they flashed him by. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only; tonight, Naruto thought to himself, Itachi will suffer.

'Hai, Hai Naruto, What's the rush?' said a familiar grey haired Sensei of Naruto's. Sitting at Naruto's favourite Ramen-stand that (surprisingly) was open still at this time of night. He had his favourite Icha-Icha Paradise book open (written by Jiraiya, I salute you ... was one of my favourite characters) in his one hand and a small cup of steaming tea in the other.

Naruto froze deep in his rushed footsteps. His mind which was filled with vulgar thought shot a complete blank whilst his face drained of all its blood. His heart dropped as he actually came to realisation to what his intentions was about 2 minutes ago. His hand shot to his pocket with the weapon, his fingers traced the handle of the Kunai very guilty.

'Come sit here, Naruto' Kakashi indicated by patting the empty chair next to him.

Naruto stood still like a statue in the middle of the road. He did not move muscle; he tightened his grip on the kunai in his pocket. He did not dare look Kakashi in the eye. Naruto felt his heart drop even deeper than before and his adrenaline rush that he have had has just evaporate like mist in the early morning sun. He knew he had to obey his Sensei's orders or else he might get suspicious. Or maybe his Sensei already knew better of his plans.

Kakashi shifted his body a bit more to Naruto's direction, giving him a bit more attention then he usually does to any of his students. 'Its not such a good idea Naruto' Kakshi said turning to his cup of tea taking a sip (yes, It is indeed over his mask... I would like to know what's under the mask but I would rather keep at that of not knowing as its how Kakashi is.)

' I don't know what you are talking about' Naruto said. His back still sort off turned against Kakashi.

'He will not go easy on you, if he had the chance he will kill you' Kakashi whispered under his mask. His eye resting on Naruto.

Naruto felt a surge of shock run threw his body. Kakashi is good. How did he know? Its like he can read his ...

'... mind' Kakashi completed his thought ' You forget, Sharingan' Kakashi said pointing to his now concealed special sharingan eye.

Naruto moved closer to Kakashi and went to sit on the available seat next to Kakashi 'I hate seeing her hurt like this'

'Don't worry about it, somethings are just better left at that...' Kakashi said and then took a sip of his tea while reading or pretending to read his book.

'What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, you saying I shouldn't have helped her of the street and let her suffer? What type of friend does that?' Naruto said a bit offended and upset.

'No... No... That's not what I meant' Kakashi said laughing a bit with his hand defensively in the air (anime fashioned sweat dropping on the side of his face) 'What you did was right. She's lucky that you where there for her but killing him over something as simple as this is not a solution' Kakashi did sound more like an old wise man.

'Yeah, Maybe your right. She just needs time now' Naruto said his spirits immediately lifted. He hoped that Sakura would allow him to be the bandage to her broken heart. 'Some Ramen please!' Naruto ordered with a huge grin on his face.

'You haven't paid since the last time, Naruto' said the Ramen-stand owner

'Kakashi-sensei will pay'

Kakashi nearly choked on his tea and pulled out his wallet while Naruto ate his ramen away like there was no tomorrow.

After he finished the ramen and greeted Kakashi (Kakashi was sure this time that Naruto was going to continue his cancelled mission, but he did secretly use a Shadow-clone to follow Naruto home just to make sure) Naruto went home.

Naruto felt satisfied with his mind being cleared up and his stomach being filled with hid favourite food.

Naruto entered his small and dark apartment building. 'That's good, Sakura-chan must be sleeping' He drank some milk from the carton and after that made himself comfortable on the couch. After that he didn't remember much as he did doze off.

Sakura was walking outside. Lurking in the shadow that the moon casted on the streets of Konoha. She did not want to be noticed. She threw away the sleeping pills that she had in her cloak pocket (she wore a cloak to camouflage herself more from the naked eye). She hated doing it but she had to drug Naruto so he won't be a nuisance to her. She knows he loves his milk and that's the only way to make him consume them even though she needed the pills more. The doctor subscribed them to her about two days ago because she was so sick

A/N: I am so extremely sorry that this last piece was so rushed. I am in such a hurry to publish that I don't even focuse... The fans need there stuff... lol. I hope you guys like it and like I said

Please

Please

Please

Review! ;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oh and Thanks alot for all the reviews that I got so far. Each and every one of them is really appreciated!

Oh and if anybody knows of any GOOD Sakura/Itachi pairing with the occasional Sasuke or Any Itachi pairing I would really love to read it... I don't mind taking time out to read all your stuff since you guys take out the time to read mine.

So please let me know.

Thanks again and please review *jumps around with a banner*

ViolentLeeLee


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody...

Its that time again where I give you guys another chapter and you guys hopefully review...

I would also want to take thus opportunity to thank the following readers: For the fans that did comment on chapter 4 **Sharky 101** and **ItaSaku1** ... I really appreciate you guys support

On the rest of the chapters: My best friend **Moony**, **Awesomegirl, AikoUchiha1, Vadergirl102**, **quenicua choice**, **couples lover**, **Mimota** **Layon 97, xcharliebabyx**, **snorkabuziaczek**, **KoreanKimohi** ... Your comments all meant the world to me thank you... Sorry if i spelled your name wrong. I just wrote all of it down and typed it over in word

I was fairly disappointed in the reviews on the last chapter and I figured because it's because It was sadly not that good so I tried to make this one a bit better ... I really hope you all like it and please please review. I live on reviews. That's what inspires me to write.

I hope you all like this chapter... heeheehee

**Untrustworthily Faithfull**

**By ViolentLeeLee**

**I do not own The fabulous Naruto...**

Italics are flashbacks

**Chapter 5**

'_Ni-san. Why can't I train with you today' nine year old Sasuke asked his big brother after Sasuke came to fetch him at the training ground_

_Itachi grinned at his smaller and annoyed younger brother 'Forgive me Sasuke, Again next time' he turned to face his younger brother and he poked his forehead with his indication and middle finger. He laughed a bit at Sasuke's antics._

_Sasuke crossed his arms blowing up his cheeks in sheer spite and anger at his brother for not giving him the necessary attention he always requested. Sasuke loved his big brother dearly and wished he would fill his empty promises everytime._

'_Come lets go home, Mom should be nearly finished with dinner' Itachi said whilst picking up his little brother to give him a piggy back ride home. _

'_Hello S...Sasuke-k...kun'_

_Itachi and Sasuke turned to see nine year old Haruna Sakura. Her bright emerald eyes faced the ground whilst her hands were straightening out her red dress. _

'_Hn' Sasuke was clearly not interested in her. He turned to face direction home again_

_Sakura turned in a even deeper shade of red. She looked like she was almost going to faint. Sakura then laughed a bit hysterically then ran away. Around the first corner she could find. She then stopped and peeped around the corner to where she found Sasuke and his handsome older brother staring back at where she disappeared to. _

_For a brief second she made eye-contact with Itachi. But she quickly retreated behind the building again_

'_What was that all about' asked the confused Itachi looking where the pink haired girl disappeared. And even more confused at his brother's attitude._

'_I dunno' Sasuke said not really bothered at what just happened as he did not like girls particularly at that age'You still didn't tell me when we are going to train together' Sasuke was serious._

_Itachi just laughed... _

_Another time he was happy_

Itachi sat on his empty bed on the verge of committing suicide . The person that would stop his actions is him.

Sasuke.

'Nii-san' Sasuke whispered. The silence in the room was so unbearable; even the sound of Sasuke's voice was better than nothing. Itachi could not take it anymore. 'I have come for you' Sasuke said stepping into the dark room. The darkness washing over him like a blanket.

Itachi grinned at himself, his lack of chakra and sleep made him possibly the easiest target in Konoha. He is not going to deny Sasuke this chance. After all, he did challenge him that night he killed their parents to train and get stronger, to feast on that anger of growing up with no parents and to use that same anger to hunt him down and kill him.

Itachi stood up and walked silently to where his kunai laid. He picked it up and placed it in front of him defensively. He grinned weakly again at his brother. Itachi could sense Sasuke's chakra running wildly around him like a bubble. He knew he might get seriously injured tonight or even worse...Die...

Sasuke threw his kunai in Itachi's direction to which Itachi moved a bit to the side and it hit the wall on the other side of the room. Itachi tightened his grip on his weapon. Sasuke threw a couple of ninja stars (no I don't know what their real name are, sorry) and Itachi countered the oncoming weapons with his own. A brief spark lid up the dark room revealing Sasuke's location.

Itachi could have used his sharingan to predict his brother's next move but with the lack of chakra, he was closer to death then a victory

Itachi stepped slowly closer to his brother. He lifted his hand with the weapon and dropped by his it with a load thunk on the floor. Sasuke didn't respond to this as he should have because he realised his brother's weak and lack of sleep would make this victory too easy. He wanted his brother to fight for what is rightfully his. His life. But he wanted his brother too be well and strong when he does so. Sasuke knew if he did kill his brother when he was in this state, he would not be able to live with himself. It would be a coward's way out if he kills him now. Sasuke knew that's not what he wanted. Maybe this once he could spare Itachi's life like Itachi did for him the night he killed his parents.

Sasuke got goose bumps as he relived that night in his mind. Seeing his big brother walking away with his sword dripping with what was the Uchiha-clan's blood. He would love to take his Itachi's live like Itachi took his parents lives. Murdered in cold blood, talk about a monster.

Itachi stopped in front of his brother and smiled weakly. Sasuke felt frozen from the inside, he could not move from his current position. He held on tighter to his sword defensively.

Sasuke came in the house with the intention to kill this monster. But for some reason it seems like he is dying from the inside already.

Sasuke knew that Itachi was dating Sakura, his former teammate but what the hell did she do to make him so much sleep deprived and dare he say it, weak. His brother that was always training and that always got praise because he was the top of his class with just about everything was not even in the state to defend himself. Sasuke resented himself for not being here the last couple of months. He clearly missed out on a lot of stuff that was happening. He ran away to get stronger.

Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead 'Forgive me, Sasuke-kun Again, next time'

Itachi smiled weakly at his brother and fainted to the floor.

Sasuke stood there like a dumbfounded statue. His brother that was supposed to be the strong one fainted. Sasuke wanted to immediately leave the room the same way he came in but he heard footsteps outside the bedroom. His face drained of all its blood when he found himself facing none other than Haruna Sakura. His former teammate of Team 7.

Sasuke made a quick escape through the nearby window . Sakura was not quick enough to attack him, she wanted to after him for being an intruder but tripped over Itachi's lifeless body on the floor. The room was too dark too see anything and she started to feel the floor like a blind person to feel what was the object she tripped over.

Sakura felt fear when she felt the body that she tripped over. She immediately put the light on to see Itachi. Her knees gave in immediately next to his body and she felt for his heart beat and pulse. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that he has a faint heart beat. Sakura could feel that he was passed out because of the lack of chakra but she could not figure out whether it was because of the trespasser or the lack of sleep. But that's stuff she has to worry about later. Sakura picked Itachi up and placed him on the bed and started using what little chakra she has left by healing Itachi.

Thanks again for reading this far and please review... Its my own personal brand of heroine :P lmao lmao lmao


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all... Its me again with thje next chapter. I am extremly pleased with the reviews that I got. I want to thank you all for them *blows kisses* without you guys I would've even considered writing this chapter.

I am also very greatfull for the correction that I still need to go fix. Thanks to sunshinelexi for helping me there. I promise I wil go fix it...

Oh and I dunno if I am allowed to do this but I am gna do it anyways... Please go check it sunshinelexi's SakuxIta's pairing... I do recomend it coz she is a brilliant writer. I fell inlove with the caracters all over again when i read this:

.net/s/6416750/1/Watashi_no_Byouki

**Untrustworthily Faithfull**

**By ViolentLeeLee**

**I do not own the fabulous Naruto... if I did... well there would have been alot of different things in it... **

**Chapter 6**

Sakura was keeping a close eye on the still unconscious Itachi. He still had an insufficient amount of chakra and she felt the need to still look after him. She sat next to the where Itachi lay, whom was still none the wiser of recent events. She accidently dozed off once or twice in the times when she wanted to heal him. In the times she just sat there and watched him sleep ever so peacefully, it's that times when she dozed off the quickest. And the times when she came too, she cursed herself for not being able to do more or just to be able to stay awake. This lack of sleep made it incredibly hard sometimes to focus on what's really important. The patient. She still felt the need to put someone else's needs above her own, even if this person did betray her.

She stood up from the bedside and tiptoed towards the medicine cabinet and picked out the special medicine she made a while back

But a small black box immediately caught her eye. A small black box that she has not seen before in the cabinet which was out of the ordinary. She picked out the small box into her hand, she realised that it the feeling of velvet around it. The box must have been expensive, she thought to herself. But that's not what made her curious, what made her most curious as to what's in the inside of the box. She felt her heart thumping faster in her ribcage as she knew what to suspect.

She opened the small box with both her hands, handling the content ever so gently as too not drop it for in case it was precious.

And it was...

And there it was, a huge 9 carat diamond ring lying in the middle of the box. Gently pushed into what seemed like a silk cushion. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. She was stunned with excitement and bitter disappointment at the same time.

She picked the delicate ring out of the cushion and traced the diamond on thought with her thumb. She stood there almost for 5 minutes just looking at the ring and tracing the gold and the diamond until she realised that there was an inscription in the middle. She stood closer to lighter side of the room to make out what it says:

_My Cherry Blossom Flower, I will always love you _

She rubbed her thumb on the inscription as if she was dreaming and that the inscription she thought was not there was there in solid gold. She felt her knees give in and she collapsed to the floor in one bundle. Still staring at the golden circle.

And for once in what seemed like an eternity she smiled. She felt a wave of what seemed to be unfamiliar joy wash over her like a great tide.

She never knew that Itachi could be (dare she say it) romantic and deep...

But

She stared at him lying still so peacefully. Those lips of his touched some other that was not her own and that should not be praised just because there is a ring with the most nicest inscription...

That should be punished

She tiptoed back to Itachi's lifeless body lying still so peacefully, she placed herself by Itachi's face and she placed her hand under his jaw. She tried to unclench his jaw to open his mouth. The feeling of his smooth shaved skin in her hand arouses some old feelings she thought she suppressed.

He is just another patient, she thought to herself, she clenched tightly with her fist on the surface of her heart, as if its like a sponge and she could squeeze all the liquid to what is her feelings out of the sponge. She brushed the feelings off quickly and attended on opening Itachi's mouth again. She smirked when his soft lips opened with ease. unlike the other times when she had to force it open. She dropped a couple of teaspoon in his mouth into his throat and making sure he doesn't choke. He swallowed the stuff rather easily for an unconscious person. She dropped a couple of spoons in his open mouth and he swallowed rather easily.

Sakura then removed the blanket from Itachi revealing his half-naked well toned and masculine body. She made sure that the blanket did cover the vital parts. Sakura was raised as a very conservative girl. And the slightest thing like nudity and such made her blush.

Even seeing Itachi's naked chest and abs made all her blood rush to her cheeks. She could not help to stare at how incredibly appealing and fit Itachi was.

She shook of the feelings of shyness yet again and began to rub the ointment that she made herself into his chest area. The curves of his chest and the bumps of his stomach muscles made her in particular a bit more attracted towards. Even though that's exactly what she didn't want.

She moved from his chest and stomach towards his arms.

"There, this ointment I made a while back as it pulls right into your nerve system and helps with the regeneration of chakra move a bit faster" Sakura looked into Itachi's face as if talking to him like he is awake. Like he is able to hear her every word that she whispered so softly.

She hated the fact of being alone and the fact of not having any company drove her of to bit of insanity by talking to Itachi in his unconscious state.

Sakura put the ointment away and sat by Itachi at the bedside again. He looked a bit better after the treatment she gave him. This sort of warmed Sakura's heart and mind in an unfamiliar way that she thought she would never have to feel.

Sakura placed her face on his bare chest. The smell of the ointment made her fall into a deep slumber whilst looking upon the face of an angel...

Thanks again for reading this far and please leave ur review. Even if its the shortest and most sweetest review. Or horrible. Doesm't matter. I likey me feedback..

Thanks thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Greetng all. I am really surprised that I finished this one as quick as I did. The Idea was there. It just needed to be put on paper...

Well I hope you guys enjoy and please read and review...

* * *

**Untrustworthily Faithfull**

**By ViolentLeeLee**

**I do not own the fabulous Naruto... if I did... well there would have been alot of different things in it... **

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was rudely awakened by a hard knock of his apartment's front door. The banging sounded like It was just right next to him and that was made him more irritable than anything else besides for the fact that he sort of woke up with a nasty hangover type of feeling, the earth didn't want to stand still and the room around him did not want to stop moving.

Naruto stood up from his small couch going to the front door in his boxers and shirt, he held to the walls for support on his way to the front door.

The person was getting more impatient as the front door's plain knocking lead to nearly been broken off. This did not impress Naruto in any way as it is. The head ache feeling made him a bit more nauseous in his stomach and he personally hated this feeling.

Another knock on the door gave way to another pounding headache and he felt the severity of this "Yes, yes I am coming" He yelled out in the hall way. He scratched his hair in thought as to somehow take away where the headache has been lying. He wondered who would be as rude to bother him this early in the mornings as he was not a popular person to just come visit or just to borrow a cup of sugar or something in those lines.

Naruto opened the door with a little bit more force than needed. Giving his new visitor a huge fright at his frustration.

"Ino-pig" he blurted out as if not thinking about his words. It was times like this that Naruto sometimes wish that his parents or someone older than him would have thought him the fundamentals of talking to girls and that he knew when to not call them ugly names as what he heard their friends called them but then times it was just...

Naruto got a huge hit against his head. "Datebayo, What did you do that for" he said rubbing his head sitting on the floor cradling his legs in his arms.

"You should learn to be nicer" Ino said looking down at Naruto, "You should borrow some books on 'How to be nice to girls' from Sai... I mean seriously, he has more experience in those things then you do"

Naruto stood up from the floor. His head was aching even more from the direct hit. In times like this he wished he could take revenge on the caused pain but he wouldn't hit her. One because of her damn gender (Naruto cursed inwardly to that) and the other thing that she used to be Sakura's best friend (Naruto lingered on the words 'use to be' in his mind a bit. That 3 words nearly overpowered the fact that she is a girl. He wanted to attack her but he could not because of the state that he was in. The pounding headache was killing him slowly. It felt like someone was giving him electric shocks directly to his brain. 'What the hell did I eat last night? The feeling of pain in his head was getting so severe that the room was spinning rapidly. He felt the nauseous. He made a mental note as soon as he got rid of Ino to go speak to Sakura.

"What do you want" Naruto said looking up at his attacker.

Ino's long blonde hair was dangling on her shoulders. She wore clothes that were a bit loose on her and it was nothing like her normal ninja gear that she likes to wear. Her appearance looked completely different and quiet frankly Naruto had to admit but he did not like this look of hers.

"I need to speak to Sakura" she said getting down right to the subject at hand.

"Ha!" Naruto sarcastically laughed at this remark. "You're doing nothing of the sort"

Ino looked a bit frustrated. "You will let me in and let me talk to her before I scream" she threatened.

Naruto laughed at this statement "I would like to see you try" he said daringly

And true to her own words she started yelling at the top of her longs. Naruto immediately grabbed his ears. He could not take this torture. Its like suffering a slow and painful death. He'd rather be killed fast and not remember the procedures of his own death. And at that Naruto stood up and grabbed her mouth so no other sound would come out.

The headache was pounding against his skull. Like some animal that needed to get out. "Just go to her" he said with his hand still clasp to her mouth. Her eyes looked truly filled with tear as this was not like Naruto to make human contact at all. Naruto's expression sort of resembled that of a crazy man in search for his next victim to kill.

Naruto slowly released her mouth and then gave way for Ino to enter the small apartment of his.

"Where is her bedroom at" Ino asked innocently.

"Second door to your left" he whispered behind her. Rubbing his head for some sort of miracle would take this feeling away. In his mind he came to a conclusion that Kakashi must have somehow told the Ramen maker to fill Naruto's Ramen with some sort of drug or something but he figured that this could not be it because it's not like Kakashi to poison his students just because he wanted to attack the bastard that cheated on his girlfriend with the girl that's currently inspecting his house. No no no. Kakashi's to loyal for that. But what happened than. He ate Ramen which tasted perfectly fine and he drank milk that did taste a little bit off...

"What kind of a sick joke is this" Ino yelled at Naruto coming back from Sakura's room.

"What do you mean" Naruto said opening his little fridge looking for the milk.

"She's not there, you idiot" Ino said rather frustrated now

Naruto smelled the milk, it had some weird smell to it? He looked at the expiration date. He bought this milk on Monday. He couldn't belief that he did not check the dates before he bought it because the milk did smell off.

"Who"

"The tooth fairy." Ino said making hands like it was wings "Sakura You bloody BASTARD" She yelled spitting fire at him.

"Your kidding" he said surprised "I am sure she was there last night" He ran to the bedroom shortly followed by Ino.

She was right. The bedroom was completely empty, bookcases where packed neatly and the bad was made decently without a crease in site but the one thing that caught Naruto's attention that the calendar on the bedroom cabinet was still set on Monday.

"What day is it" Naruto asked in a rather rushed tone. Trying to figure this out.

"It's Thursday, why?" Ino asked, all traces of frustration in her voice have disappeared and she was more angst.

"Thursday?" Naruto repeated in shock staring at the calendar.

"Why?" Ino asked rather frustrated again with the man now.

"I slept for four days straight" Naruto said still starring at the calendar blankly. "She or someone drugged me"

The blood disappeared from his face. He felt his knees give in out of pure fatigue.

Ino grabbed Naruto as Naruto by his arm. "I need to see Sakura" as he coughed up some blood.

The headache won the battle this time.

* * *

Please read and review and let me know what you thought of this one... I need truthfull answers

Thanks. Violentleelee


	8. Chapter 8

**Untrustworthily Faithfull**

**By ViolentLeeLee**

**I do not own the fabulous Naruto... if I did... well there would have been alot of different things in it... **

Chapter 8

Itachi woke up to the smell of intense herbal ointments, and the afternoon sun streaming in through his slightly opened window.

But this was not something that put a smile on his face; in fact, it was the pink haired girl lying with her face on his bare chest so innocently. Her perfect heart shaped face had no flaws, almost like the fact that his love for her had no flaws and he would never regret falling in love with her but the one thing he does so dearly regret was seeing her cry that time before she stormed out of the door and that made his heart break nearly beyond repair.

He laid there, stroking her hair for what seemed to hours, trying to soak all of it in, like it was his last.

He did try to appreciate the smaller things in life since he knew what it was to have lost it. The other side without this sort of happiness was an emptiness that he never wanted to experience again. Such a revolting thought was too painful. It was too much and this time he will make sure that it does not happen again.

He stroked her cheek in a caressing way and she smiled a little bit and whispered something that nearly resembled something to his name, but of that he was never sure of. His heart melted at the sound of his own name exiting her soft lips.

Itachi still knew that Sakura won't get over the fact that he broke her heart with the ultimate betrayal. He still doesn't know why or how Ino lured him there and did this terrifying thing. He thought back to that day when he went to Ino's place.

_He knocked on the door like two times and she did not answer. He cleared his throat and called her name. She opened the door in a very slow way and stood next to the door with really little clothing on. Leaving nothing for the eye. She pressed her body against the door like it was some kind of stripping pole. This did not work for Itachi. He knew in his heart and in his mind that he was a one woman kind of guy. Seducing him like this would not work._

"_You called me to get some homework or something for Sakura?" Itachi said a bit irritated with Ino flattering eyes at him. _

"_Yes, it's right in here." she said making way for him to enter the house._

_He did not want to enter but the homework that was so important to Sakura, and her good grades that she always had to keep up, meant the world too her and as stubborn as Itachi sometimes can be he knows that he always likes to see a smile on Sakura's face. _

_The smile on her face made his whole day light up with joy and he felt like he could conquer anything. Even bring the Jinchuuriku home for the Akatsuki or take out the Akatsuki. Who knows, possibilities are endless._

_He entered Ino's small apartment trying to avoid any physical contact with the woman whom was desperately trying to again touch him. She felt a bit heart sore when her first attempt did go to waste but she thought not to worry as many more opportunities would present them self. If not, she knew exactly what to do. She smiled half evilly behind her blond bang covering the ne half of her face._

"_You must be thirsty," she said facing him, "can I get you something to drink?" She flattered her lashes yet again but Itachi just looked the other way._

"_Water sounds nice." Itachi said in a gruff voice._

"_How about some wine? I just opened a fresh bottle" Ino placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder which he rudely pulled away. Ino's feeble attempts were falling sort of on deaf ears. _

_She hated being rejected._

"_No, thank you." Itachi said stepping a few steps back._

_The seductive blonde had absolute no affect on him but annoyingly she keeps on trying._

_Ino placed both her hands on Itachi's hips and tried to pull him closer. She was a little bit impressed with the fact that she made a little bit more physical contact but she wanted more. _

_Itachi tried to rid himself of this clingy girl but she didn't want to let go of his clothes and worse his body. She used a bit more force and went into a hugging position around his waist._

_Itachi started using force on her shoulders. A little bit more than needed. _

"_Come on, you know you want me more than forehead" she said trying to unbutton his black shirt and started kissing his bare chest._

'_This woman is completely insane.' Itachi thought._

"_I was always into bad boys." she said laughing a bid manically while licking along his abs of his stomach._

_Itachi pushed her way with more force he has ever had to use against the opposite sex. _

_He did not like mistreating woman as it's very cowardly and demeaning for a man to stoop that low. _

_Ino hit the floor with a loud thud. Her hair covered her face enough for one part of her face to reveal herself. She peered at Itachi threw the bangs in her face. A single drop of blood staining the corner of her lip as it dragged down to her chin. She truly looked like someone had beat her up._

_Itachi was nearly caught in his breath when he saw the sight of the girl. She is supposed to be Sakura's best friend and he comes here and he hurts her to the point where blood appeared. _

_Ino took her middle finger and dipped into her blood peeped at it before licking it of looking at Itachi in a very manic way. _

"_You will give me what I want or else..." she whispered threw her hair._

"_Or else what?" he repeated_

"'_He just came on to me, I don't know what happened!'. " She smirked, imitated her voice in a damsel in the stress tone._

"_She will never belief you." Itachi said a bit louder than a whisper._

"_Oh really?" she stood up from the floor slowly, "Who do you think she is going to belief? A former Akatsuki member? Or her best friend?" _

_Itachi glared at her through his red eyes. Stunning blue eyes staring back at him. She smirked at him. Feeling the need to tease him a bit more. _

"_I'll tell her the truth, you seduced me into coming here" he tried again._

"'_He beat me'" she imitated another voice._

_She won. _

_But not quite yet._

_He made a couple of quick hand manoeuvres and placed a seal on her body which paralyses her for exactly a week. She won't be able to move, see hear or smell anything. She will only be able to breathe. And with that Ino fell to the floor like a limp ragdoll. _

_He went home and Sakura immediately confronted him. Saying that Ino was supposed to come over after school. _

_Itachi had the picture of Ino's face painted with blood still fresh in his mind. (It reminded him somewhat of that night his parents died) He spoke without knowing what he was saying._

"_She kissed me." he lied._

'This was where all of this shit started'he thought to himself loudly.

Itachi laid eyes upon the wonderer's beauty breathing her hot air on his chest that gave him goose bumps.

"How could I be so lucky to have you twice?" he whispered in her pink hair, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I will always love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... I actually got it write to make a longer chapter...**

**You guys know the drill. Read and Review...**

**Please please review with critisasm and shiny stars like that because i know you all are awesome like that.**

**I want to thank Itasaku1, Sharky and Sunshinelexi for always reviewing. You guys just scream of pure awesomeness...**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Untrustworthily Faithfull**

**By ViolentLeeLee**

**I do not own the fabulous Naruto... if I did... well there would have been alot of different things in it... **

Chapter 9

The truth was awful in some cruel and sadistic way. He wished that it never had to come to this where he had to spin such a big lie that his poor Sakura would not ever trust him again.

Why are humans so stupid and vulnerable and in the very end still so human. Why is that when they are created, they were created with the chances of making mistakes and accidents and not created in complete perfection as too what it was suppose to be. It would have made everything so much easier.

Itachi had so much in his mind and the first was to proof to Sakura his huge and unfortunate plus really unnecessary mistake. He felt like a complete fool for trusting one of Sakura's friends that has a reputation. He felt like hitting his forehead out of pure stupidity. He heard how the men talks when the blonde passes them by with her unusually high skirt and extremely tight vest pressing out all her curves and cleavage that she wants o be seen. He has seen her when she passes the men by and winks at them and most of the time the men wolf whistles at her. And some other time they try their luck and gets it right. Sakura would just casually laugh about it and carry on whatever topic she was talking about it, never knowing the reason behind her friend's actions.

But it still doesn't give him enough reason to be violent towards Ino. Disregarding the fact that she misuses her own body like it doesn't belong to anybody. Itachi felt like Ino had some issues that she needed to work out. Like her parents did something to her when she was younger

Itachi squeezed Sakura tighter to his body. He was glad to have Sakura that was so loyal and trustworthy and pure within his terms. He felt like they both made sacrifices for this relationship which what it was all about. Sacrifices.

Itachi lifted Sakura a bit to get out from under her, but something fell from her hand with a loud thud to the floor. Itachi picked up the small box and opened it to found it was empty. A small shock of terror ran threw his body as the ring was a hand-me-down in the Uchiha family. (Despite the horrible things Itachi's parents and clan was planning, he still felt the need to keep tradition very much alive). Itachi looked on the floor but could not find the ring. He looked on the bed and was a little bit surprised to have found it on Sakura's ring finger.

Itachi picked up Sakura's hand and stroked the ring softly. He gently kissed it.

Seeing this and feeling like this the way it does, gave Itachi some sort of warmth in his heart that was pretty much overwhelming and he loved it. He could not imagine a much more beautiful bride then Haruna Sakura. His heart warmed even more to the idea of spending his all of his life with this girl. Growing old with her. He whispered softly whilst stroking her cheek with the back of his hand "Until death do us part" he smirked and walked away.

^v^v^v^

Sakura laid in the bed, eyes closed, paying attention to the movement around her. She was not sleeping, and was still too exhausted to awake from what she thought was a slumber.

She could feel Itachi was in the kitchen at that moment and so she would rather slowly wake up in the silence of the bedroom. She felt like she needed to talk to Itachi about recent events. Something has been left out. The factor that someone is trying to kill Itachi was on the top of her list. She felt like he was hiding something from her. Nothing got to do with the fact that Ino pig tried to steal from her what's already hers. That's something she would have to figure out later.

The image of the 'assassin' (as she now would like to call it; the factor of the thing being a female or male, she did not care) sent a chill down her spine, the factor that they would have to be extra careful with the fact that somebody is out to get Itachi.

Sakura rubbed her eyes for a few minutes, trying to gain some energy with this process with doing so but with no luck she started stretching all her muscles, shaking of the sleep.

She was quite surprised to have found it was afternoon.

She silently tiptoed to the kitchen, peeped around the corner of the wall to see if Itachi was there. He was sitting alone drinking a hot cup of tea. He seemed like he was in deep thought. Something must be bothering him. Was it the same thing that was bothering her?

She walked in the kitchen to announce her entrance. Itachi was just about to take a sip when he took his eyes of his tea and glanced at Sakura who just stood in front of him. His dark eyes somehow made her froze in her footsteps. Itachi's eyes had no expression towards it. It was blank. Unpredictable. She hated when she didn't know what to do next. She hated when she didn't know what he was going to do next. Whether he was angry or sad or simply happy by the fact that she was there.

"Konichiwa" he greeted placing his focus on his tea again.

She did not greet back. She stared at him blankly.

A dead silence fell over the room with the occasional breathing of both Sakura and Itachi, Itachi blowing of steam of his hot tea. Minutes passed by. Not one of them said a word until Sakura felt the need to get of her chest of what's been bothering her lately.

"Who was it?" Sakura finally spoke.

Itachi raised his eyes to make contact with Sakura. His face still expressionless. He did not answer directly like Sakura had hope he would. "It does not matter" he said coolly and took another sip of his tea. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

Sakura felt a little bit of rage built inside of her. "The person tried to kill you and you don't want to tell me who it was" she said raising her voice a bit, "There is something you're not telling me Itachi" she fumed.

Itachi did not even blink at her outburst. He still sat silently drinking his tea. He felt the less she knew of whom it was the better. "..."

Sakura felt herself turning red with fury in her face; the one thing she hated was to be ignored. She took one deep breath, and went to the teapot to dish herself some tea. "I don't know why you don't want to tell me" she said dumping a couple of teaspoons of sugar in her tea. Stirring her tea violently "You could've been killed an..."

Sakura stopped dead when Itachi swung her around and placed his lips on hers, with a bit more force than needed. Sakura did not deny this contact, as a matter of fact, she kissed back. Itachi traced Sakura's lips with his own. Gently but with a slight force. Like if he did not get enough of her he would fell ill. She was the cure for the painful illness. Itachi grabbed her arms and pushed her against the table. Placing her in a sitting position on the table, she grabbed him around the waist with her legs, pulling him a bit closer. Itachi's lips stroke her collar bone and her neck back to her jaw. He placed his lips on her lips again. His tongue massaging hers tenderly. Sakura combed his hair with his fingers. Itachi pulled her closer. Sakura felt a chill of pure pleasure going down her spine.

She pulled back to breath, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He held the back of her head with his hand. Like almost hugging her. He loved this contact.

"There is something I want to ask from you" Itachi whispered in her ear softly and kissed it gently making her hair rise on her arms and on her bacj.

"Mmmm" she said stroking the lower of his bare back

He picked her of the counter gently placing her on the floor. Standing in front of her, he kissed her lips softly and went down on one knee. He took the hand that had the ring on in both his hands and he looked up to her. Into her green eyes.

Itachi held her hand gently stroking the palm of it with his fingers. He then gently kissed it. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, her legs felt numb nearly like jelly. It would give in at any moment if she was not leaning against the kitchen table. All signs of anger have disappeared. She felt a smile twitch at the sides of her face.

"Haruna Sakura" he announced very formal "will you do the honours of making me the happiest man in to becoming my wife" he said taking the ring of and placing it on her finger again.

Sakura giggled a bit at his antics. Taking the ring of and placing it on her finger again. She felt a bit embarrassed for having it on in the first place. But then a sudden darkness filled her mind. She could not accept this ring. He betrayed her when she thought she trusted him.

"No" she whispered, tears starting to fill her green eyes. She did not want a disloyal and untrustworthy husband. She knew she would go mad everyday just wondering whether or not his mind is with another woman.

"I see" Itachi said not making eye contact with her. He felt his heart being pierced with a thousand daggers. He stood up from the cold floor. Facing Sakura "If it counts for anything, I do love you and I will always love you. No matter when or where"

Sakura's tears streamed down her face even more, hearing these words made her ache.

Itachi head towards the door, Sakura still stood there.

Frozen.

She could not get the courage to move. She could not find the strength to be without him. She cursed herself for letting him go, hurt.

She blinked as she heard the front door slam closed.

* * *

Read amd Review. Come on. It takes just a click and a few types on the key board... come on... I dare you... *evil grin*


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everybody...

Sad too say but this is my last chapter since I am a bit bored of it (personally) and I want to start with something fresh. I am really looking forward to that.

I want to thank Moony, Sunshinelexi, Itasaku1, sarky for al the reviews and help on this stoory. Hopefully with all the experience that I have gained I will make my next one even better...

Please review in the end...

* * *

Chapter 10. The Final

It felt so distant. Like some sort of vague dream. No grasp of reality. She almost felt like his warmth still remained on the tile floor where he went down on one knee. She placed her cheek on the heat that was no longer there. Except for the feeling that like someone had just punched her in the stomach so hard that she would not be able to breath for the rest of her life. The feeling that she so dearly hated. The feeling she hoped to just wish away.

She couldn't remember Naruto and Ino rushing into her apartment, sitting by her side and comforting her. It felt all like a dream. Some horrible dream that was somewhat so twisted she did not want to even think about it.

The pain was still there. Over and over again it felt like a knife being violently stabbed into her stomach. Even that would be so much better than the thought of a feeling.

And then...

She recalled something that brought her breath back. Something that healed the wounds from the stabbing. Or stopped the stabbing Something that really could have been a dream.

She remembered Ino apologising.

Apologising for what?

Sakura's reality was such a blur. It must have been a dream if what she thought was real just gets twisted so severely that she could not separate the reality from what's a dream and vice versa.

"I am sorry" Sakura heard her say. Her blue eyes swimming in a pool of tears "He never kissed me"

_Was it real? Was she lying? Was she telling the truth? _

_No, why would she cry if she is telling something like this. Why was Naruto with her here? Was she telling the truth? Was this the reason she looked so horrible? Is she driven by guilt._

_But that means..._

_Itachi is..._

_Itachi is innocent._

"He never kissed me. He lied to you. He pushed me away and I fell and there was blood" Ino said rushing her sentence, trying to get to her point as soon as possible "He was horrified when he saw my blood" Ino stared of in space reliving the moment in her head. Tears sadly dancing at the edge of her eyes. "It was strange. I never someone's face drained and as white as a ghost like what Itachi's was that night"

Sakura looked at her friend and she knew when Ino was lying and when she was telling the truth. Ino and Sakura have been long enough friends to know the difference.

And this time Sakura could see that she was telling the truth. She placed a shaking hand on her friends shoulder, which made Ino look up "I believe you" she said with a small smile. "and I forgive you"

"We need to go" Naruto said interrupting the conversation.

He seemed worn out and in some pain. He was not his cheery self. His face always seemed like it had a natural sunshine around it and this time he seemed like a dark and awful rain cloud was hovering around him. The news must have been horrible for him.

Ino whiped her remainder tears. "We need to hurry" she stood up from the floor and gave Sakura a helping hand. "We saw Itachi on our way here. He was acting rather odd"

"Odd how?" Sakura asked.

"He said that we should take good care of you. You are the one he will always love"

Naruto sort of cringed at the words. He had still a soft spot for Sakura, something that he will never deny. And something that he knew that would never change.

"That IS odd. Why would he say that?"

"I suggest we go check on him" Naruto said "Something is not right."

Sakura rushed into the kitchen drawers and grabbed her kunai and followed Naruto and Ino to where they saw Itachi. And to their luck they found Itachi standing in the middle of the road facing a dark figure.

Someone that was not much taller then what Itachi was. His black hair stood darkly in every direction. He stared down is opponent with red eyes. He smirked at all the shocked expressions. He felt rather delighted to have caused some attention and fear. It was exhilarating.

"Little brother" Itachi hissed grabbing tightly on his kunai. "I see you have come for me"

"As promised... You are going to die today" Sasuke said

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke did not answer. Naruto was just an annoying brat. He stood still in the middle of the road facing his big brother. Eyeing him silently. Like a statue would stand for hours and hours without moving a muscle and when something does move everybody would be frightened and flinch.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock. He was actually here. And he was going to kill Itachi. He has grown allot. But that is not the worst. The worst of it is that Sasuke had a dark aura about him. He seemed more evil. Bad as some people would say.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done" Sasuke hissed back at his brother.

Suddenly...

Sasuke came in for a stab with his kittana already drawn out. He ran towards Itachi and then disappeared during his first attack. Sasuke was jumping around and came from the back to attack Itachi. Itachi disappeared without making a noise or a sound. And as they move sparks came in the sky as kunai hit kittana. Itachi activated his Sharingan. But Sasuke moved way to fast for Itachi to catch even a glimpse of his eyes.

Itachi froze directly in the middle of the street holding his kunai in a defensive position and not even a second after that Sasuke came in for an attack. Some sparks flew lighting the dark area for a second.

Sasuke pushed Itachi away to give him enough space to regenerate a Kage bunshin no jutsu. The fire burnt as such a high and fast speed that it caught Itachi's arm where he was holding his kunai. His kunai was fuming hot making him drop it by force. Itachi was slow as he did not pay attention to where his brother was.

His brother appeared immediately in front of him. The kitana at his heart. Itachi froze in his footsteps. His kunai was too far to grab and defend himself. The kitana was too close to his heart to move and defend himself. Sasuke laughed at his brother manically for the position he was in. And slowly Sasuke went in for a cut into the heart. Blood sliding on the edge of the blade. Itachi let out a gasp of just blood drops. He grabbed to the blade of the kitana which cut his hand. He could not remove the death weapon.

Sakura screamed in the far distance, she ran towards Itachi and Sasuke but it was too late. Itachi dropped to the floor. His blood stained the ground and formed a puddle around him. Sasuke stepped back. He smirked at his wonderful work. The revenge was even sweeter now the fact that he made someone else suffer like Itachi made him suffer.

This was truly a wonderful day. Sakura grabbed her kunai. Her eyes draped in tears. She held the kunai in front of her making herself ready for a jab but she was too slow.

Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind Sakura. Sakura's eye sight was so blurred with tears she had not time to respond. She felt a sharp object poking in her back. He slid the knife in slowly passing her spinal cord and puncturing her heart. Blood exiting the wound, staining her red dress. She felt tears for the pain that was there. She felt tears for the pain that was healed.

"Rest in peace" Sasuke whispered in her ear and slowly let go of her.

Sakura fell slowly to the floor next to Itachi. Itachi looked at her. He took his burned hand and stroked the side of her face and whispered "I love you"

Sakura coughed some blood up but mouthed the same words back at him but when she finished Itachi's eyes were closed already.

If Sakura could ever dream of an angel with wings that cared a lot about her. She imagined the angel to be a person with black hair, black eyes and two face marks running down his face like tears. Someone that was not sad or angry but someone that's always smiling. Despite what the situation is.

If Sakura dreamt about an angel. Any angel that is. She pictured Itachi. Someone that she could feel safe with and lie in his arms.

"I love you Itachi" she said to him "Yes I will do the honours of being your wife" she smiled and felt pleasant as she received a kiss on her pink her from a beautiful angel.

* * *

Please review what you thought. You comments are very much appreciated...

Thanks again for al the support


End file.
